In modern day printing devices, and other media processing systems, sheets of media such as paper initially reside in an input tray. A portion of a sheet feed system within the media processing systems moves a single sheet from a media stack in the input tray through the printing device. Along the sheet path, the sheet of media passes by a fluid ejection device that deposits a fluid such as ink onto the sheet to form text and/or images on the media. In another example, the sheet of media passes by a toner deposition device that deposits toner onto the sheet of media to form the text and/or images on the media.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.